


Геймовер

by ly_rika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: О том, как Кенди вернулась к Тао после его отъезда в Китай.





	

Кенди, в общем-то, не привыкать без хозяина: Тао регулярно уезжает на съемки и неделями пропадает за границей. Как-то раз он даже был в джунглях и ловил рыбу голыми руками, а еще он занимается единоборствами и может победить любого бандита на улице. Кенди гордится своим хозяином — он у нее самый красивый, самый отважный и самый мужественный. И — главное — он ее очень любит. В благодарность Кенди послушно терпит дурацкий розовый бант на голове и бесконечные сэлфи на телефоне. Если Тао нет дома, о Кенди заботятся его друзья. Она с удовольствием сворачивается на животе у спящего Сехуна, а еще ей очень нравится, когда Чунмён (все почему-то зовут его Сухо) гладит ее пальцами по пузу.   
Когда Тао не появляется дома целый месяц, Кенди начинает тосковать и по-настоящему беспокоиться. Не помогает даже то, что Кёнсу подкладывает ей в миску самые вкусные кусочки мяса, а Сехун не отпускает со своих рук. Постепенно Кенди вместе со всем своим собачьим приданым (бесконечными игрушками-бантиками-ботиночками) переезжает в их с Чунмёном комнату. Она лежит на подушке Сехуна и наблюдает, как тот играется со своим телефоном: в такие моменты он ужасно смешно морщит нос и досадливо дергает ногой, когда геймовер и монстры снова победили (Кенди знает, что значит "геймовер" — с этими словами Чунмён обычно отбирает у Сехуна телефон, если пора спать и завтра сложное расписание. "Геймовер" — это когда выключают свет, а Сехун еще долго ворочается на своей кровати и ворчит, что утром и так встал бы по будильнику. К слову, Сехун обманывает — сам он по будильнику никогда в жизни не просыпался. По крайней мере, никогда в жизни Кенди). 

***

 

Чунмён в тот день появляется поздно — Кенди уже успевает погрызть сменный чехол от его телефона и спит на кровати Сехуна. Ей снится, что они с Тао едут в машине с открытым верхом. Ей снится ветер и музыка из динамиков. Ей снится, что Тао смеется и подпевает.  
Чунмён осторожно садится рядом и тянется к дремлющему Сехуну. Тот вздрагивает и просыпается почти мгновенно. Кенди тоже открывает глаза.  
— Хён?   
Чунмён тяжело выдыхает, как будто у него на плечах — глыба размером с весь земной шар, и стягивает свитер через голову.  
— Я говорил с Тао, — его слова тонут в толстой шерсти свитера. Чунмён замирает и не торопится, как будто хочет спрятаться в нем.   
Сехун, кажется, тоже застывает, но Кенди все же чувствует, как дергается под ним кровать.   
— И что он, хён? Когда он вернется?  
Но Чунмён молчит, и тогда Сехун повторяет чуть тише:  
— Он вернется? Почему он не брал трубку?   
— Он больше не вернется, Хунни. Они так решили.   
Кенди не понимает этих слов и смотрит на Сехуна. Тот, наверное, тоже не понимает — его глаза кажутся непривычно большими и влажно блестят. В эту ночь ни один из этих троих так и не может уснуть. Кенди переползает ближе к подушке Чунмёна, и тот гладит и гладит ее, до самого утра что-то долго растолковывая Сехуну.   
Сехун весь следующий месяц даже не смотрит на Кенди. И однажды Кенди слышит, как он просит Чунмёна унести "ее" из их комнаты. Ей странно и обидно, а еще она боится, что хозяин в самом деле больше никогда не вернется. Может, он обиделся на то, что Кенди поцарапала его сумку?   
Несколько ночей она проводит у Кёнсу. Впрочем, ребята все равно возвращаются домой в лучшем случае лишь на пару часов. Кенди бесконечно скучает, много спит и мало ест.

***

 

Кенди просыпается, когда слышит в коридоре голоса. Странно — еще светло, обычно в такое время здесь никого не бывает. Разве что менеджер или стилисты забегают ненадолго бросить или забрать сумки с вещами.   
— Не дури, вы должны поговорить нормально. Он сам все тебе объяснит.  
— Хён, и это ты мне говоришь? Ты? Он должен был объяснить это раньше. Он должен был взять трубку, когда я звонил ему до тех пор, пока телефон не разрядился. Должен.  
— Просто набери этот номер, О Сехун.   
Входная дверь хлопает, и коротко пиликает, закрываясь, замок. Сехун и Кенди остаются в коридоре одни. Только, кажется, Сехун сейчас ничего, кроме телефона в своей руке, не замечает.   
Кенди не прячется, но все же ей не хочется, чтобы ее увидели. От Сехуна за несколько метров сквозит злостью, обидой и тоской. Длинные гудки в трубке такие громкие, что даже Кенди их слышит. А потом гудки сменяются скрипучим, поцарапанным телефонными помехами и расстоянием, но таким знакомым и родным голосом:  
— Слушаю.   
Сехун молчит. Он просто прижимается спиной к стене и оседает, как будто у него подкашиваются ноги. Кенди делает пару шажков к нему, чтобы лучше расслышать голос из телефона.  
— Кто это? Говорите, — в трубке так долго молчат, что Кенди даже начинает казаться, будто по ту сторону никого нет. Но снова раздается голос: — Сехун, ты? О Сехун? Хён дал тебе мой новый номер?   
Сехун открывает рот, как будто собирается что-то сказать, и даже набирает в грудь воздуха, но вхолостую выдыхает, нажимает какую-то кнопку и отключается. Сехун сейчас похож на ту рыбу, что готовил на прошлой неделе Кёнсу: ее принесли еще живой, и Кенди ходила смотреть, как она трепыхается в раковине. Кенди хочется подойти ближе, вот только от Сехуна по-прежнему тянет страхом и обидой, как сквозняком из двери. 

***

 

Кенди начинает беспокоиться, что ее выгонят на улицу, когда Чунмён спешно собирает в большую спортивную сумку все ее приданое: туда вперемешку летят комбинезоны, ботиночки, шапки, одеяльца, подстилки, игрушки, ошейники, пакеты с едой и даже погрызенный телефонный чехол. Сумка растет вместе с беспокойством Кенди. Она топчется рядом, даже не боясь, что Чунмён может наступить на нее или задеть. Тычется носом ему в ногу, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.   
— Почему я, хён? — Сехун сидит на своей кровати и тянет через трубочку банановое молоко. — Почему я должен тащиться с ней в Китай, прятаться под маской, искать там... его, только чтобы передать собаку? Ты, может, шутишь? А если нас поймают? Знаешь, сколько будет шума? А если менеджер узнает? Да почему я, в конце-то концов? У нас единственный выходной не знаю за сколько месяцев, я устал как собака и не сойду с этого самого места до завтрашнего утра.   
— Потому что тебе больно, — Чунмён ставит на пол набитую до отказа сумку и кладет на кровать Сехуна билеты на самолет. Когда Чунмён выходит, Сехун какое-то время продолжает шумно тянуть воздух из уже пустой банки, а потом наклоняется над билетами и рассматривает их так, словно перед ним таракан или сороконожка.   
— Все, гейм овер.   
Кенди поднимает мордочку — ей не понятно, почему "геймовер", когда спать ну еще совсем-совсем рано. Сехун смотрит на Кенди, Кенди смотрит на Сехуна. Минут через пять он швыряет на пол баночку из-под молока, подрывается и открывает шкаф, вытаскивая из него все кучей, как попало. Кенди на голову летят штаны, майки, кофты, пиджаки, носки, кепки. Она ведет носом и чихает, пытаясь выбраться из завалов.   
— Погнали, вылет через три часа, — Сехун выкапывает Кенди и сажает ее в переноску. Это точно Сехун, Кенди не могла ошибиться. Хотя на голове у него темная кепка, на лице маска — видно только глаза и брови. Но его голос и запах Кенди ни с чьим не спутает. Они летят в Китай? 

***

 

Они летят в Китай. Вернее, они сначала очень долго едут на такси, потом долго идут, потом снова едут и, наконец, летят. Кенди уже отвыкла от такого количества народу вокруг. Сехун крепко прижимает к себе переноску — Кенди страшно неудобно и очень не хватает воздуха. Но она сидит тихо и даже не пытается подавать голос, как будто они с Сехуном два заговорщика. Да-да, Кенди умеет хранить тайны.  
В Пекине холодно, а Сехун теплый, едва ли не горячий. И Кенди — уже без переноски — жмется к нему, когда они выходят из самолета и спускаются по трапу. Сильный, почти штормовой ветер треплет шерсть, от него слезятся глаза, но Кенди не прячет мордочку под курткой у Сехуна. Ей кажется, что она чувствует запах дома. Она начинает мелко подрагивать, когда автобус подъезжает к терминалу. Сехун говорит ей: "Да подожди, скоро уже", — и как-то несмело, но ласково проводит пальцами по ее голове.   
В зале прилета — толпа. Стекаются и растекаются бесконечными волнами люди, толкают перед собой тележки, тянут чемоданы, тащат за руку детей, опаздывают, зевают, кричат в телефон, обнимаются, плачут, пытаются выяснить, как добраться до гостиницы. И только Сехун стоит посередине этого бурного течения и не двигается. Он по-прежнему в маске и кепке, и его, наверное, сложно узнать. Кенди переживает, что тот, к кому они так долго шли, ехали и летели, пройдет мимо и не заметит. Или увидит и решит, что не хочет встречаться с ними. Или… Кенди беспокойно ерзает на руках у Сехуна.   
— Привет.   
Сехун не торопится обернуться, и Кенди пытается выдернуться, укусить за держащую ее руку — ну давай же, давай, а то он уйдет, уйдет прямо сейчас и больше никогда не вернется.   
— Спасибо, что приехал, — голос хозяина совсем-совсем близко. Тао стоит за спиной у Сехуна, и — Кенди чувствует — сжимает пальцами его локоть. Когда Сехун наконец оборачивается, Кенди хочется прыгнуть на руки к Тао, лизнуть его в щеку, укусить за палец, показать, как сильно она скучала и как плохо поступил ее хозяин, но она, конечно, готова его простить.   
Вот только вырваться не получается — Сехун крепко держит ее и не замечает ничего вокруг. Просто стоит и смотрит на Тао. Между ними всего-то сантиметров сорок, а кажется, что они бесконечно далеки друг от друга и их разделяют бескрайние арктические льды (Кенди видела такое в фильме про полярную экспедицию, который недавно смотрел Кёнсу на планшете). Тао тоже в маске и в кепке. Но его запах Кенди узнает из тысячи других. Она тихонько поскуливает и отчаянно хочет, чтобы хозяин взял ее на руки. А молчание все тянется и тянется, как недоваренная лапша.   
— Я скучал, — наконец произносит Сехун. Его голос ломается и звучит выше, чем обычно.   
Тао делает шаг вперед — и арктические льды тают, расходятся трещинами. Тао совсем рядом, он такой же горячий, как и Сехун.   
— Я тоже, — говорит Тао шепотом. — Я тоже очень скучал.   
Они стоят так довольно долго, и Кенди душно и нечем дышать, но сейчас она самая счастливая собака на свете. Скоро от льдов совсем ничего не остается. Ей спокойно, и она чувствует умиротворение и тепло от этих двоих. Они стоят так до тех пор, пока высокий женский голос из динамиков не объявляет рейс на Сеул. 

"Геймовер", — думает этим же вечером, засыпая на кровати рядом с Тао, сытая, накупанная и расчесанная Кенди с дурацким розовым бантом на голове.


End file.
